1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inserts for trailer hitch receivers and more specifically to a message insert for a trailer hitch receiver which displays alphanumeric characters without thereof being supported by a back plate or support surface.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, there are numerous inserts for trailer hitch receivers. Some these inserts include U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,178 to Morrison, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 415,457 to Young, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 419,505 to Deerman. In particular, Morrison discloses an insert with a message. However, the message is supported by a back plate.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a message insert for a trailer hitch receiver which connects adjacent alphanumeric characters to each other on at least one edge thereof instead mounting the alphanumeric characters to a back plate or support surface.
The present invention provides a message insert for a trailer hitch receiver which does not require a back plate or support surface to display a unique message. The message insert includes an insert retainer and a set of alphanumeric characters (or message). The message insert is preferably fabricated from a single plastic molding. The insert retainer is preferably fabricated from a rectangular tube. The insert retainer is long enough to allow a cross bore to be formed in an end thereof. The cross bore allows a retention pin to be inserted through the trailer hitch receiver and the insert retainer to retain the message insert relative to the trailer hitch receiver. At least one edge of each alphanumeric character is joined to an adjacent alphanumeric character to form a message. A front of the insert retainer is preferably formed as a portion of the rear of the message. The insert retainer and the message could also be separate pieces. The rear of the message would be attached to the front of the insert retainer. The front of the insert may or may not be covered.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a message insert for a trailer hitch receiver which does not require a back plate or support surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a message insert for a trailer hitch receiver which uses less plastic than a prior art trailer hitch receiver message insert.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a message insert for a trailer hitch receiver which provides a message with 3-dimensional alphanumeric characters.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.